


薄幸

by ghostinrain



Category: all等
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinrain/pseuds/ghostinrain





	薄幸

-章七-

 

_中·聚恨为山_

 

妖异的暮色之中静静停着一辆华贵的马车，朱漆金杠，八匹纯黑骏马并立，每匹马的背上都披着华丽的红毡，马首饰以金盔。马车极其宽大，四角悬着精致的灯笼，纱罩上工笔描绘龙纹和仕女，上面写着“明”字——这是一副极奢靡也极少出动的车驾，几乎没有庶民见过，但是金陵城中公卿家的车夫远远望见灯笼就会知道回避，并且提醒主人下驾行礼——这是明光殿的车驾，主人是王朝的太后。

 

“我曾出使魏国，所见的都是操持国柄的大公卿，每个人都向我谄媚，用古画和女人向我行贿，我于是想，魏国气数已尽。直到我见到四皇子殿下回京，他穿着黑色的战袍，骑着雄峻的马，身后跟随的战士就像忠诚的怒潮。他站在我面前的时候手搭在剑柄上，有一双藏着怒火和杀心的眼睛，我被他的气势压倒了，几乎向他下跪。他是唯一一个视我为仇敌的王族，就像守护这座古老王都的狮子，我一度以为魏会在他手中延续国祚，但他的父兄都大呼小叫，让他在贵使面前不得无礼，于是我知道这是头被折断了牙齿的狮子。”尚书令曾站在宫楼上，低头看着这副车驾在长长的宫道驶过，载着太后去赴诸国之宴，淡淡地说，“砌玉成山，堆金成海，我的同僚们让狮子坐在万花丛中给他守护的王城做点缀，他们拍掌大笑，却不知道狮子心中的屈辱和愤怒。天下英雄总是难逃被愚弄的悲运，愈是悲哀，怒火愈盛。我不愿再留在金陵了，我不想看它被烧毁的样子。”于是他留下峨冠，翩然而去。

 

寂静忽然被马蹄踏破。元凌自巨大的日轮之中纵马驰来，马还未停便翻身下马，衣袂飞扬。立刻有人张开巨大的绸伞向他走来，他瞥了一眼，知道是镇守祁门的羽林郎。他竖起手掌，年轻的羽林郎即刻止步，收了伞，恭敬地长拜。

 

元凌跳上马车，三重珠帘被卷起又放下。

 

朱离一路乘风跟随，居然也没有晚到几步，他一屁股坐在车辕上，晃着腿，有些无聊地四顾，小小的圆脸天真可爱。羽林郎暗自观察这个十二三岁的少年，心下吃惊，元凌骑的是大宛进贡的名马，奔速惊人，这个少年却能轻松赶上，可见轻功内力之强横。

 

“走吧。”过了一会儿，马车里一个女人说。

 

朱离立刻一翻身钻进了马车。车夫甩起鞭子，马车渐渐驶离。

 

“那个羽林郎其实在偷偷观察我们哦，哥哥不下令杀了他么？”

 

羽林郎大概想不到他眼中天真可爱的孩童能轻易说出如此凶毒的话。朱离笑嘻嘻地抬起头，却是一愣。元凌已经换了衣服，那袭半旧的黑袍被收了起来。巨大的车舆里竟豪奢地摆设着漆木案几和长信宫灯，装点明珠美玉，元凌端坐在案几后，背后的屏风描着梅与鹤，是六朝顾恺之的珍品。灯火飘摇，他一身素白锦袍，乌发长垂，灯火在他的瞳孔里跳动，他的脸庞清澈柔软，看上去像个女孩。

 

徐女史跪坐在他身侧，用一把白玉梳子为他绾发。

 

“不是说要去赴宴么？哥哥母亲的生辰宴，可以穿白么？”

 

朱离望着他，不由自主声音就轻下来。

 

元凌好像在走神，一直默默看着跳动的灯火，没有说话。朱离也就不打扰他，抱着长剑，自己找了个地方盘腿坐下，侧头听外面的风声。

 

“阿离，说说话。”

 

元凌忽然说。

 

朱离一愣，“什么？”

 

“说说话……随便什么，别那么安静，太安静了只能听见风声和雨声，会让我想起战争结束后的沙场……满眼都是死人，没有人想说话，你只能听见风声和血河的声音。知道血河么？书上写血流成河，可是没有上过战场的人想象不到那多可怕，血从人的伤口和断肢里流出来，那么多人，所以有那么多的血，多得可以汇成河流，听见流动的声音。”

 

他让朱离说话，自己却自言自语地说了很多。然后他慢慢把自己蜷缩起来，抱着膝盖，露出一双安静清澈的眼睛，像个小小的孩子。

 

朱离没有见过元凌现在这个样子，觉得有些讽刺，心的深处却轻轻一震，流动着微弱的酸楚。他忽然就相信了元凌刚才对蒙浅雪说的话，其实元凌是个性格很弱的人。

 

可是真的想不到啊……他在祁门的时候高贵得像一位皇帝，立在血海中又像一位魔神，他心中有那么多那么多的愤怒和仇恨，绝世的戏子也无法压制，恨不能屠百万人以平他的暴君之怒。犹如倾世的恶鬼，被无数的怨魂咬噬血肉，痛得中夜徘徊，饮恨长啸。

 

朱离冷眼看着灯光下那双有些迷离柔弱的眼睛。

 

他喊元凌哥哥，元凌也亲密地喊他阿离，别人会以为他们是友爱的兄弟，但事实上在前天夜晚他们才第一次相见——前夜少帝忽然冲进明光殿，宫人们不敢阻拦只敢跪在地上发抖，说太后殿下已经就寝，连让皇帝勿扰都不敢直说出来。朱离当时隐匿于房梁之上，看见月光下天子尊贵又暴怒的脸，有些感叹。

 

天子的愤怒一再压抑，也一再累积。太后近乎蛮横地从天子身边赶走了大梁士族的女儿们，展现了他对这些家族的敌意，却被解读为天子和太后共同的敌意。少帝无法表达自己的不满，在这个虚伪的同盟里他被元凌压制，但同时元凌也是强势的盟友，他们联手足以威压诸臣。如果他向士族求助，打压元凌，那联盟也就立刻崩溃，他也不过是转而依附士族罢了。少帝沉默地忍耐了，可他毕竟太年轻，他带着不同的新鲜的女人一次次走进明光殿拜见太后，每次都能看见元凌毫不动容的脸。他分不清楚是元凌欲拿捏他为傀儡更让他痛苦，还是那张冷漠的脸更让他痛苦。也许其实是水月幻境，一切是迷障，打破之后只有一张绝艳苍白的脸，是那张让他痛彻心扉的脸。

 

脸的主人心中没有他，所以做什么都让他痛苦。

 

公卿们围着年少的皇帝，说着阴阳怪气的刻薄话。天子维持着沉默僵冷的笑容，直到所有人都走了，茶水也冷却，宫监捧着名册进来，问陛下今日要召幸哪位娘娘呢？他抬眼望着天上圆月，忽然觉得心那么痛……那么痛，痛得他再也无法忍耐！

 

天子闯进太后的寝宫。惊慌跟随的宫人看见夜色里皇帝坐在太后的床榻边，低头凝视太后，几乎可称脉脉温情。宫人们都尴尬地退下了，却不知道皇帝的手上拿着匕首，紧紧贴在太后颈侧，太后冷漠地看着他，双手之间缠绕着冷光泛泛的蛛丝，蛛丝轻柔地绕过皇帝的脖子。

 

朱离清楚地看见这两个帝国最尊贵的男人的对峙，像是猛虎和狮子举着利爪互相抵着对方的胸膛。他无声地跃下，以手刃敲晕了天子，小心地将这天的儿子放在地砖上。抬头的一瞬间他对上了元凌的眼睛，那双眼睛威严，冷漠，犹如君王，他愣了愣，听见元凌说，不必你出手。

 

“我是长林府的鹞，奉摄政王殿下的谕令，来保护殿下的安全。”

 

“我不会有事。”

 

“这么警惕么？”朱离轻巧地笑，话多得不像一个生活在夜色中的暗卫，“不是监视殿下你啦，真的只是保护。而且刚才的情形很难说哦，虽然看起来狮子和猛虎都抓住了对方的心脏，但是皇帝陛下杀气凛冽，殿下你却只是虚张声势。”

 

元凌沉默地看着他，缓缓收起蛛丝。他听说过长林府的鹞，以为是一位沉默忠实的剑客，却没有想到是这样爱笑的小孩。

 

“我的哥哥死啦，我就是新的鹞，没有人陪我聊天了，殿下你介意么？”

 

朱离能猜到元凌的想法。平旌当初接见他的时候也诧异地笑了，说哪来这么多话的暗卫啊。

 

元凌没有理他，下了榻，取了一床被子盖在少帝身上。朱离盯着他的背影，轻轻一笑，“心里没有他就不要对他温柔啊，那样太残忍了，殿下。”

 

元凌垂眸看着少帝，一张年轻又痛苦的脸。

 

他低低地说，“不，只是愧疚。”

 

“殿下真是奇怪的人，要夺取皇座需要冷酷的心，冷酷的心容得下愧疚么？犹如冰中藏火，只是自己给自己增添痛苦罢了。”朱离紧盯着月色下的背影，似乎漫不经心地问，“如果刚才皇帝陛下真的要动手，殿下会绞死他么？”

 

元凌没有说话。

 

他回过头看了这少年一眼，眼睛清澈而疲惫。

 

朱离唇边的笑意慢慢消失了，神情变得阴沉，“你真像我哥哥。”

 

“这么爱聊天么……你叫什么名字？”

 

“不是说了么？我是长林府的鹞。”

 

“总有自己的名字吧？总是顶着很多人都用过的名号的话，渐渐就会忘记自己是谁，等有一天死了，就好像没有活过一样。”

 

元凌淡淡地说。

 

朱离沉默了许久，忽然跃起，消失在了夜色里。元凌静默地望着少年离去的方向，一道笑语送至他耳边。

 

“我叫朱离，离别的离。你问了我的名字，就一定要记住，如果你忘记了，那么我死了，就好像没有活过一样，谁都不知道我来过。你和我哥哥很像，你们都是很容易死掉的人，但是不要怕，我会保护你的。”

 

“真是麻烦啊。”朱离在心里说。他又看了一眼元凌的白衣，不死心地问，“哥哥真的要穿白衣赴宴么？感觉像是要让主人家不好过！”

 

女史轻轻一笑。她将一支青玉的簪子插入元凌的发髻，然后长拜，退入一边的阴影中。

 

“母亲的生辰宴……你真的不明白么？阿离，你有一颗狐狸的心啊。”元凌倦倦一笑，抬手支额，大袖滑落，露出白皙如玉的手臂，蜷缩的小小的身体舒展开，变得修长风情。他的脆弱消失了，长眉一振，有一股威仪弥漫开来，“是恭敬地等着我驾临然后把匕首插进我心脏的大宴啊！沛公欲王关中，项王大怒，约宴鸿门。当是时，范增使项庄舞剑，其意常在沛公——我的嫡母沈皇后殿下和她的家族为这一日已经等了很久了，他们的盟友们也等了很久了。”

 

“我也等了……很久了！”

 

朱离吃惊地看向元凌，那一瞬间元凌的眼中绽开暴虐的冷光，最后一句话像是咬着剑锋说出来的。

 

“这些话我还没有告诉平旌，但是先告诉你也没有什么，今夜之后，它们就不再是秘密。我说过我是个性格很弱的人，本不能承受亡国丧母之痛，其实早该殉国的。就算不如此，我也是跟着太傅制过六艺的，知晓君子之道，有所不为。我们元氏是绵延了四百年的皇室，元氏的子孙做了幸臣，是奇耻大辱，早该自尽全节。”

 

“所以我是个早该死去的人，不是别人这么想，而是我自己这么想。一个活在世间却认为自己是应死之人的人，就不能算是还活着了，而是执念难消的鬼。你听说过阳间鬼么？人死之后应该去冥府，要过奈何桥，喝孟婆汤，有罪的要下到地狱里，受该受的刑罚……最终其实是一样的，都要去轮回转世。可是有一些人死了，鬼却还留在人间。老人说这些鬼都是很凶的恶鬼，因为他们什么都不在意，孤儿寡妇他们不怜惜，白骨蔽原也无法触动他们不跳动的心，珍馐美人都是隔世之欢，华屋高栋也不过是瓦灰，喝不到水，也不敢再见太阳。他们是鬼，却在人间行走，别人见到他们就会害怕，找僧侣驱赶……那么苦，那么疲倦，还是要留在这里，不肯离开，一直留到他们命中的那件事完成……留到太阳照在他们身上，把他们烧成灰。”

 

“这就是阳间鬼。”元凌仰头望着华丽的车顶，眼睛清澈，“我留在这里，是因为我命中的那件事还没有做完。”

 

朱离问，“什么样的事？”

 

“阿离，你以为士族是什么？”

 

元凌没有回答，却反而问。

 

朱离一愣，挠了挠头，“啊？总之就是一些生下来就锦衣玉食的好命人吧？男孩可以读书制艺，稍微大一些被长辈带出去见大人物，对上两句漂亮的话，就会被称赞，成为名士。再年长一些就被父辈们举孝廉，品第，直接就可以当官了。女孩当然就等着嫁给这些大人啦。寒门就没有这样的好命，男孩怎么学艺也做不了上等官，女孩怎么漂亮也只能做大人的妾室。所以我很崇拜沈炼大人的，那样低的门第却能做到三品官，几百年没见到了。”

 

“不，士族是渔翁。”

 

“渔翁？”

 

“战国之世，天下流离。庶民守不住土地，交不起税赋，也害怕匪寇和乱军，他们投靠郡望大族，奉士族为主人，平安时为他们耕作田地，起战乱就做他们的部曲，以此获得主人的庇护。士族有广袤的庄园，人数众多的部曲和出仕皇室的大公卿，这些大公卿品秩万石，在饥荒之年他们的族人也不会饿死。士族强大到极点的时候，甚至掌握荆州的军队——你知道荆州么？兵家要地，有人说握住了荆州就是握住了长江之南。在这种时候，皇室都要依附于大士族大门阀，庶民觉得士族高贵，却不知道这是一群蚊蝇，他们趴在乱世的尸骨上吸血。”

 

“但是英雄都是会死的。君子之泽，五世而斩，世家子弟慢慢觉得长安和金陵就很好了，做清谈洒脱的公卿比打仗的将军更清贵，祖先浴血建立的军队和夺下的要塞们，这样一一流落给他们看不上的乡下武夫，于是渐渐有了军阀，军阀作乱的时候时常会族灭当地的郡望，抢走他们的粮食，摔碎他们的瓷器。”

 

元凌轻轻转动一只薄如瓷的白玉小杯，他的手指色白如玉，“内库烧成锦绣灰，天街踏尽公卿骨——但是士族是杀不死的。他们的子弟读书，能担任朝廷文职，管理中枢。军阀即使僭位做了皇帝，也还是要请他们来管理朝政，和他们的女儿妹妹联姻，把权柄交到他们手中。这些僭位之人以为自己登极了，很不得了了，高高在上的士族也给他做臣子了，却不知道杀掉皇帝的人又会被后来的人杀死，黄雀在后，皇位无论如何轮转，士族是不败的。”

 

“所以士族喜欢乱世。”

 

“喜欢……乱世？”

 

“皇权越分散，皇室越倚重士族，战国之世，士族才是真正的权力者。”元凌挑眉，眼神流露出一丝轻蔑，“可是天下的士族有那么多，他们共享的权柄和集于一人之手的权柄，其威能根本无法相提并论。当一个统一了九州的大皇帝出现，没有离乱，庶民不必再依附士族，州郡立起府衙，天子派来郡守，官员听从天子的命令而不再是郡望，军队效忠皇帝，这时候无论士族出了品秩多么高的大公卿，也不过是侍奉皇帝的臣子——荀后家族也曾是屈指可数的大士族，天下也不过刚定，但先帝要抹杀荀氏家族，就像抹去一粒灰尘。”

 

朱离微微一寒，又觉得心神震荡。仿佛古老的神垂下了手，轻轻点在他的额头，巨大的门打开了，他看见苍青色的天空和铁一样的云，人的脊背密密麻麻，宛若蝼蚁，他们跪在黄金搭成的高台之下，恐惧又恭敬地亲吻地面，而高台之上站着一个眼神孤独的人，巨龙在他头顶发出咆哮。

 

不，那不是一个人，那是……神！

 

朕即天下！

 

“皇权……么？”朱离深深吸气。

 

“可是这位大皇帝死的太早了。他留下了孱弱年幼的儿子和年长优秀的侄儿……萧氏家族的少帝和摄政王。”元凌冷笑，“你明白了么？无论平旌多么友爱，我那名义上的儿子又多么信任堂兄，他们都注定要争着把剑插进对方的胸膛，不死不休！因为他们就是鹬和蚌啊，那渔翁在岸边静静埋伏，带着他的野心和家族的使命，他不断地抛下饵食，敲响鸣锣，千方百计也要鹬和蚌打起来——鹬蚌相争，渔翁得其利也，弱势的皇帝和没有正统名义的亲王，简直是天赐的战国之钥，世家的大人们欢喜得都要发狂了吧？祖先的荣耀就要在他们手里恢复，他们把皇帝和亲王赶进战场，就像牧羊人驱赶羊群，等着这两只尊贵的羊斗得两败俱伤，只能纷纷求助士族的力量，许以官爵和封地。战国之世，权力又将回到士族的手中——大皇帝留下的恐怖和荀氏的血离他们太近了，他们宁愿和战国的鬼魂站在一起。”

 

“所以哥哥要做的事……是帮摄政王殿下赢得这场战争么？”

 

暗色中的女史轻轻一笑。

 

“怎会？我是元氏的男人，我命中要做的事必不会是这等小事。”元凌振眉，透出一股高傲，“他确实会成为皇帝，但这只是因为他刚好站在摄政王的位置上，如果萧平章还没有死，那么登上皇位的就是萧平章——战国既然不可避免，那就让它来得更快！”

 

“现在是启桓元年，公卿们还虎视眈眈等着三年后的亲政之争，这三年间他们会择定各自的效忠对象，出仕宫廷或者长林幕府，成为被倚重的幕臣，以图将来。”

 

“可那样就太没有意思了，对不对？”

 

“哥哥？”

 

“黄雀延颈欲啄螳螂，而不知弹丸在其下也——就像皇权越分散世家越权重一样，世家越分散，皇权也就越显贵！”

 

元凌猛地坐直了，苍白的手按在案几上，微微颤抖，仿佛在抚摸铁和火。朱离看见妖鬼般的光从他眼中亮起，“为什么要等三年之后他们获得倚重做好准备之后才挑起战国？我确实要为这个天下换一个皇帝，但我不在意皇帝本身——我是元氏的子孙，我的家谱上有二十七位皇帝！皇帝有什么了不得？我要天下变成我想要的样子，我要选一个合我心意的天子，我不必留名史册，只要我仇人的子孙代代都诅咒我的名字！”

 

“仇人？”

 

“对，仇人！”元凌笑了，也许是灯火的缘故，那个笑容看上去有些妖异，“我将在金陵发动战争！”

 

朱离一惊。他听出了这句话背后的血腥之气。

 

女史深深长拜，“背水已至，就请破阵！”

 

“背水？不，只是吹起战旗的风而已。”元凌摇头，轻笑，“就让尊贵的公卿们见识真正的君王之术。金陵也许是座不祥之城，它已经被亡国之君和毒蛇统御太久，以至于鬣狗也敢聚起来谋杀狮子，而忘记了在狮牙之下他们曾怎样颤栗。女史，权力真是天下至美的珍馐啊，它是不可分割的。你看，我们的公卿们因为没有权柄，仅仅只是没能把女儿送上皇帝的床，他们就大惊失色，像一堆慌乱的老鼠，开始对着我呲牙齿。”

 

“殿下这样说就太欺负人了吧？”女史轻轻地笑，“有作为宫妃的女儿和姐妹，自己又因为姻亲获得封赏——这是逼着郑氏他们成为帝党啊，他们本来还等着追随沈氏的选择吧？怎能不惊惶呢？如今大梁士族和旧魏士族分裂，旧魏内部也有获得了封赏的家族和被殿下排斥的家族，于是又有了一重分裂，能以天下为棋盘的人毕竟太少，绝大多数人都在追逐眼前之利罢了。荥阳郑氏一直是沈氏最大的附庸，郑夫人父兄大封之后两姓却再无往来，”她低声赞叹，“精彩。”

 

“女史也被他们蒙住了眼睛啊。”元凌淡淡地说。

 

女史一怔。

 

“士族要的可不是皇帝和太后高高在上的恩赏，他们可是盯着皇权的野心家。我确实只给皇帝留下了旧魏出身的女孩，也确实把沈氏元氏的人都排除在外，梁士族的公卿因而和沈氏联手，要借着我母亲生辰的机会杀死我——但为什么？我有这么重要？”

 

女史和朱离都有些迷茫地看着他。

 

他冷笑，竖起一根手指，“第一，他们要的是皇帝的依附而不是恩赏，有我在，帝后这个联盟就过于强势了，后宫未丰，落在了我的手中，这是大患；”他又竖起一根手指，“第二，帝后选择亲近一部分世家而打压另一部分，这很正常，但是为什么独独撇开沈氏元氏？因为我和他们有仇，我不愿意提携他们——这是天下都知道的事情。可是这在公卿眼中意味着什么？”

 

“意味着……皇帝被殿下诱导了！”女史反应过来。

 

“是的。”元凌冷笑，“公卿们眼里皇帝陛下还是个不谙世事的孩子，都是我这个祸水在兴风作浪吧？所以皇帝陛下那么配合我，那么勤劳地睡女人。他越是配合，被排斥的家族越是仇恨我——可不要小看了我的儿子啊，女史。”

 

女史脸色微白。

 

“不必惊慌，这也是我想要的。公卿们还在做着扬鞭驱赶皇帝和亲王的美梦，所以他们想要杀了我，让朝局回到完美的帝与王对峙的场面，等着萧家的男人带着爵位和土地来讨好他们——太愚蠢了啊，愚蠢得让人无法忍耐。为什么不让他们醒过来呢？让他们知道……鞭子在我手中！”

 

元凌低吼。

 

朱离恍惚了一瞬，胸中的血好像被烧热了一样，热得发烫。他看着元凌，觉得坐在幽昧灯火之下的根本是一位皇帝。

 

“我的老师齐子奚举起战旗的时候，战国已经开始了。这次轮不到士族们选择效忠谁，而要逼迫他们不得不依附一方，代替我的儿子和情夫先一步走上战场去做斗羊。”阴影中的皇帝低低一笑，“阿离你问我为什么要穿白？”

 

他微微抬起头，朱离惊讶地看见他脸上流淌着清亮的泪痕。

 

那么霸道的男人，那么悲伤的眼睛。

 

“我的兵，我的老师，今夜之后他们都死了。”

 

元凌轻轻地说。

 

朱离愣了一下，猛地反应过来。

 

元凌是在服丧！

 

“你们知道么？元氏玄甲曾有四十万人，这次起兵只能聚起十万人，也就是说，有三十万人放弃了对我效忠。”元凌的声音竟很平静，“我和我的军队吃过很多苦，我们的情谊坚若金铁，只是对于大多数人来说他们宁愿枕着金铁的情谊怀念我，敬仰我，而不愿继续吃苦——我说这些不是要责怪什么——让手下的兵吃苦，这是将军的耻辱。”他重重捶了捶胸口，声音很低，“我的耻辱。”

 

“我的嫡母，河东沈氏珍贵的女儿，大魏最后的皇后，曾经向我的父亲谏言，说我已然功高震主了，应该拆解玄甲军，重新编制。我手下的将军们不同意，一共十八个人穿着白衣骑马入京，他们自己给自己服丧，存了死志，跪在宫门之外求我的父亲信任我——其实很愚蠢对不对？这几乎是逼宫了，再英明的皇帝也会震怒。”

 

“可是他们不懂的，他们都是我走街窜巷捡来的人，有铁匠，有家奴，都没怎么读过书的。你不要看他们都被封为将军，有很威武的头衔，其实都是骗他们的，品秩很低，跟世家公卿没有办法比。”

 

“我的父亲不知道如何应对这些人。这时我的母亲亲自出面招待他们，在长熙殿设宴，让乐府最美的女孩为他们跳舞，伺候他们。将军们都惊呆了，他们从来不知道世上有如此精细的珍馐，一颗白菜都能雕出花。他们也不知道有这么娇嫩的女孩，像是春日里的花朵。”元凌微笑，“音乐他们倒不在意，但想必也觉得如临仙境吧？”

 

“我的母亲说诸位都是我大魏的栋梁股肱，怎么忍心你们在边关吃苦呢？玄甲军拆解之后，你们都可以出仕羽林军，护卫皇室，就在金陵过今日这般的神仙日子，难道不好吗？国母盛情，我的十八位将军，存了死志的人，却有十七位无法拒绝女人的胸口，摘下了玄甲军的白缨——可我不怪他们，他们跟着我太苦了啊，实在太苦了，所以经不起甜。”

 

女史和朱离都沉默不语，许久之后，朱离轻声问，“剩下的那一个人呢？”

 

“那个人啊，他在离开金陵的时候遇到沈氏的子弟，这些人不太服气，故意拦着他的马，他就扬起鞭子来。沈氏子弟还带着京兆尹，对京兆尹说这个人以下犯上。他不信，他说我是将军啊，你们又没有官身，怎么叫以下犯上？这些人就拍掌嘲笑他，说你算什么将军？元凌骗你们的罢了，你一年的俸禄有没有一石？我们沈氏有品秩万石的太师，还有皇后，军籍的贱民却对世家子弟扬起鞭子，怎么能不算以下犯上呢？这个人挨了一顿鞭子，受了很重的伤，还是坚持回来见了我。他说殿下，骗得我好苦啊。他的伤本不至于死，可是他趁夜色用一根麻绳悬在梁上，自缢了。”

 

元凌淡淡地说。

 

灯花爆开小小的一声，朱离忽然觉得闷，无法呼吸。他几乎能够感受到那个人的愤怒，绝望和铺天盖地的自卑。最美的女人他见过了，最精细的珍馐他尝过了，他拒绝了世间胜景，仍要回去效忠他的主帅。可是世间怎么会有无缘无故的忠诚呢？元凌许诺过他们什么？爵位，财产，土地，无外乎这些，他被称为将军，品秩却低得只是小官，可是他不知道，因为他没有见过真正的大官。能够拒绝皇后，其实还是有些志气的吧？比起做贵人更想做将军。可是他将军的美梦被一群没有官身的世家子弟一鞭子打破了。他终于知道他的命何其卑贱，他见过了帝王居所，立下了累累战功，却仍挣开不了贱民的宿命。

 

“他不想背叛我，也不想背叛他自己。”元凌凝视着自己的手，朱离却觉得他其实什么也没有看，“他叫周破奴，其实没有正式的名字，在家里行四，大家都叫他周老四。他第一次立了战功后找到我，说他不要赏赐，让我给他取一个将军的名字，我说那就叫破奴吧，汉朝名将的名字。他就很高兴。”

 

“我还记得。”元凌又重重地捶了胸口，像是那里有什么躁动的东西，痛得他无法忍耐，他的声音嘶哑，“我都记得！”

 

狰狞的筋从他额角迸出来，眼尾激起血丝，他眼中狂溢出愤怒和仇恨，眼泪不断地往下掉。那么怒，那么憎恨，阑干拍遍，饮恨长啸，像夜里一边徘徊一边流淌血泪的鬼，又像一个被大人抛下了只能呆呆流泪的孩子，什么办法都没有。

 

“阿离，你知道我有多恨？为什么我的父亲富有天下，却不肯让我的兵吃饱饭，穿厚衣？为什么我那么无能，让我的兄弟被一顿饭收买了？我是天下第一名将啊，谁能与我的战功比肩？可是我害怕皇后针对我的生母，害怕卷进夺嫡之争，不敢去争取权力。最终我的生母还是死了，我是个没用的儿子，皇帝一句话就逼死了她。如果我手握权柄，他怎敢对我母亲说那样的话？我的兄弟也死了，因为他也知道我无能，他跟着我永远都是一个假将军，永远也做不了名将的。”

 

“你以为我命中要做的事是什么？天下？谁要那种东西？”他一边流泪一边大笑，犹如魔神，“我曾是金陵城中可有可无的薄幸郎，直到我建立了玄甲军，有了兄弟，才觉得真正地活在了世上。我曾答应过我的兄弟，他们是守护大魏清平的人，不该低谁一等，我们要一起打败梁国的军队，让我们的夕颜夔龙旗永远飘在离水之上，立下不世之功，回金陵受封做大官，让世家子弟也只能干瞪眼……其实我错了啊，我的承诺虚无缥缈，手中没有权力的人什么也办不到。可我是他们的将军，我从街头巷尾把他们捡出来，带他们上战场，不是要他们跟着我吃苦的！他们可以离我而去，但我答应他们的，却还是要办到！”

 

“世家子弟算什么东西？凭什么他们一代代高官显爵，我的兄弟一代代做他们的奴仆？战场上保卫皇朝的将军们，却被美酒女人杀死了，如此的屈辱！如此的屈辱！混帐！混帐！天下间竟有如此可笑之事！”他低低怒吼，像一头发怒的雄狮，白玉杯子在他手中竟然裂开，“现在我的兄弟死了，可他们的家人还是穷苦，他们的儿子还是要给世家做奴仆！他们的女儿只能给世家子弟做妾！手里没有权力的人，什么也办不到，谁也保护不了，既然这样，我就要去争！我要争天下最大的权力！”

 

那沛然的野心，狂哮的暴怒，犹如万丈熔铁的滚流向四野庞然横溢，宛若君临。

 

朱离微微窒息，连女史也是第一次听见元凌说起这些。元凌一向对玄甲军的事很沉默，当年沈皇后拆解了玄甲军，在元凌面前不无得意，但元凌只是沉默。

 

这就是君王的那颗心么？

 

“这样么？要争取天下最大的权力，却只是为了庶民的儿子不做奴仆，庶民的女儿不做妾？”

 

“对！可笑么？但这就是我命中要做的那件事，为了这件事不管是谁拦在我路上我都会斩过去，站在我对面的，都是我的仇人！我说过我性格很弱，可是为了这件事，让我做暴君也可以，让我做淫妇也可以。你以为我今夜是去赴宴么？不，我是去看看我的仇人们。”

 

元凌一振衣袖，肃容端坐，似一只白羽铮然的鹤。朱离愣愣地看着他，他身上的气势完全变了，变得肃杀，森严，沉静如龙，手搭在膝上，犹如一位静静抚剑，等着上战场的将军。

 

“可代价是十万人……那么忠于你的人啊！”朱离颤声说，“用你兄弟的血去办成你答应你兄弟的事？疯子！”

 

车驾停下，灯火猛地摇晃了一下，元凌的脸被光和阴影轮照，像是森然的魔神。

 

“所以你明白了，什么是大丈夫不可一日无权。没有权力的人想要获得什么东西，就要受无间之苦，剜心之痛。”

 

声音很轻，宛若幽魂。

 


End file.
